


第三章 念念不忘必有回响

by linshenyuluemma



Series: 白嫖耀耀要什么标题？ [3]
Category: all耀 - Fandom, 好茶组 - Fandom, 朝耀 - Fandom, 美食组, 联耀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linshenyuluemma/pseuds/linshenyuluemma
Summary: 王老板在自己嗑的cp的发糖现场





	第三章 念念不忘必有回响

**Author's Note:**

> 王老板在自己嗑的cp的发糖现场

王耀在收到dover新电影发布会的邀请函的时候不幸刚好赶上了公司的董事会。

“能取消吗？”

王·任性总裁·耀试探的问一旁一脸冷漠的王·每天累死累活的做大哥该做的事就算了一年到头还见不到大哥几面笑不出来疑似骨科预定·嘉龙。

“……不能。”

废话，好不容易让你不得不来公司一次怎么能说不来就不来。

“那你替我参加不行吗？又不是头一回了。”

王耀瞪着水灵灵的大眼睛看自己的面瘫弟弟。王嘉龙表示受到了一记暴击，十动然拒。

“大哥你要是再不去参加董事会，那群老头就快要不记得你长什么样子了。”

“嘉龙～”

大哥的眼睛里为什么常含泪水？因为他对他可爱的弟弟爱的深沉～

“咳咳……”

王·被美色迷惑·嘉龙故作镇定的干咳了两声，

“十二点之前必须回家，我派人去接你。”

王·不管是什么条件先答应下来以后再说·董事会哪里比得上我嗑的cp铜矿重要·根本没在意自己的弟弟脑子里在想什么·耀兴高采烈的出了门。

 

同时也没有忘记约上还在辛勤画本的菊太太一起出门取材。

 

王耀心情舒爽，一路上车开的飞快，到会场的时候比预定的时间早了十几分钟。

从停车场到大门口的一路，王耀一共收到了1、2、3、4、5、6、7、8个问候，陪笑陪得王耀叫苦不迭，见到门口的迎宾小姐的时候连忙掏出邀请函让人把自己带到了自己的座位上，这才清净下来，安安心心的等待着自家cp难得的铜矿，同时提醒自己下次记得带个墨镜，遮一遮这张到哪里都引人关注的脸。

 

王耀在京城的圈子里是无人不知无人不晓的人物，这主要都仰仗他那让人眼红的出身——祖父和曾祖父都是将军，肩膀上有几颗星的那种，后来王家改行开始从商，到了王耀这一辈就完全是前人栽树后人乘凉，整个京城的生意人做事都是要唯王家马首是瞻的，王耀五岁的时候收到的压岁钱就足够他什么都不干花到下辈子了。

就是这么一个含着金汤匙出生的公子哥儿，倒也是有那么个让人津津乐道的缺憾，以至于提起王耀的时候大家总是不忘补充一下这一点来给自己寻求一点平衡，感叹人无完人。

——王家大公子居然是弯的。

王家老爷子每每想起这件事都面色铁青，恨不得把王耀塞回娘胎里重造一回。看热闹不嫌事大的王湾一脸无所谓的说，至少他们还不知道我哥是下面的那个呢，王家的颜面也算是保住了吧？

 

关键是当时老爷子也不知道啊湾湾。

 

王耀想起当时那一顿胖揍，痛苦的捂住了脸。

 

“耀君，是哪里不舒服吗？”

坐在王耀旁边的本田菊一脸关心的问道。

“不，我没事，只是想到自己磕了这么多年的cp终于要铜矿了有点激动！菊太太加油，不用管我。干巴爹！”

王耀把手放到了本田菊的肩膀上郑重的拍了拍。

“好……好的……在下……会努力的……”

本田菊一下子变得磕磕巴巴起来，所幸会场的灯光没有开启，王耀看不到他满脸的潮红。

啊～在下被耀君拜托了呢～

 

离电影公映的日期还有两个多月，这是电影宣传期的第一场发布会，能够受邀前来的都是赞助商、出品方、投资人，普通影迷是不会收到邀请函的。每当这时候王耀就会感叹作为一个迷真人rps的cp粉，有钱真好啊。

主持人简单说了两句之后就是影片的放映时间。dover两人都是很久没有发布过新作品了，结果时隔两年的新作就是大家期盼已久的有生之年系列，新片的职员表一出，连影片介绍都没看，一众dover粉就已经感动得热泪盈眶。

这两个人都是成名已久的影帝级别的人物，颜值演技都是在线的。虽然这两人在工作上是竞争关系，明里暗里拌嘴吵架不断，但是架不住腐眼看人基啊，亚瑟和弗朗西斯两个人认真的吵架拌嘴，落在腐女姐姐们的眼里，都变成了认真的打情骂俏。因此不管这两个人表面关系多么恶劣，两家的粉丝还是一片和谐，在圈内也是一个奇迹。

 

习惯了拍画面精美华丽的历史剧和文艺片的两个人这次依旧没有离开往常的套路。故事的梗概是黑暗精灵和光明精灵处于常年敌对，在这种背景下，一对黑暗精灵和光明精灵产生了爱情，他们违背戒律生下后代，却无力保护年幼的儿子，无奈将他丢弃，被光明精灵王子捡回，在朝夕相处中思考黑暗精灵与光明精灵的理所当然敌对是否真的那么理所当然，并渐渐的想要打破这一戒律。

影片的名字就叫《戒律》，无论是从什么角度看，那都是亚瑟王子又一次养成失败之后的……兄弟情啊！

 

“菊太太，这就是我想看的兄弟情啊！”

“唔……里面的精灵的造型为什么看上去有些眼熟？很像在下上次画的彼得潘和仙女呢。”

“因为我想看这个很久了。”

“？”

“哦，因为我是投资人啊。”

王耀听到本田菊不解的疑问声，轻描淡写的补充道。

 

有钱真好。

 

让人有点失望的是弗朗西斯因为要赶着拍下一部戏所以没有到场，只有亚瑟和几个配角出席了发布会。

演员的问答环节倒是别开生面，亚瑟直接穿着他那套仙女服（划掉）精灵王子的衣服吊着威亚飞了出来。王耀一下子明白这大概是要拍卖戏服，来了兴致，露出志在必得的笑容。

 

知道王老板想要，几个投资人也识趣得很，最后那件衣服被王老板用50万的价格拍下，这个价格对于王耀来说实在是物美价廉。

后面的内容王耀没了听下去的兴趣，派人送走了同样睡意绵绵的本田菊，王耀轻车熟路的来到了后台，果不其然的遇到了正在准备卸妆的影帝。

见到王耀，亚瑟身边的人连忙找了各种理由离开，把后台留给了这两个人。

 

“别脱呀，很贵的。”

王耀制止了打算换衣服的亚瑟，看着自己之前翻来覆去反反复复看的R18本子里面的人物活生生的站在眼前，不由得多摸了两把，满脸痴笑。

亚瑟的心思百转千回之间福至心灵大彻大悟，觉得自家金主爸爸大概是今晚想要来个制服play，一时间笑得神秘莫测。

 

王耀被他笑得浑身发毛，亚瑟欺身上前，一手揽住了王耀的纤腰，脸上的妆还没卸，精灵王子笑得圣洁无比。

“ada令我们速归，吾来带汝一程。”

 

 

刚好是电影里面亚瑟和弗朗西斯的台词——

【“ada令我们速归。”亚瑟与密林深处独自一人的弗朗西斯说道。只身在外练习光明精灵魔法的弗朗西斯因为血统不纯进展缓慢，被族人耻笑的感觉浮上心头，面对亚瑟的口气也不太好，“不要你管！”。一个小小的黑色火球从他的指尖飞出，点燃了一丛枯木，把在场的两人都吓了一跳——这是黑暗精灵的魔法。亚瑟熄灭了那团火焰。片刻沉默后，亚瑟仍旧是温和的笑容，“吾来带汝一程。”】

 

被亚瑟吊着威亚抱在怀里飞的时候，王耀紧紧的抓着亚瑟的衣襟，不敢低头向下看，似乎是被吓到了的样子。心里却不无遗憾的想到

——可惜亚瑟在片里是个攻。

 


End file.
